


Band of the hand

by Obscured



Category: Martin (1977)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Shameless Smut, Spanking, martin/ofc - Freeform, oc pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscured/pseuds/Obscured
Summary: Sometimes I had to remind myself that he wanted this.





	Band of the hand

(There is no real justification for any of this...yet here we are.. this is pure cringe Im just saying..)

`````  
It was only for a moment that I wondered if things had gone a bit too far. I stood over the sink, absentmindedly rubbing at my hand, until Christina handed me another tomato to slice. I held it for a moment, the coolness seeping into my palm. The sharp sting in my hand had faded into a dull throbbing sensation.Now, it just felt sensitive... slightly heated, I was aware of it. I gave a half-hearted nod in Christina ’s direction, encouraging her to continue. 

“So then he tells me, that If I expect to go out every weekend, I’ll have to just get used to him working the extra shifts… I not asking to go out every weekend.. He acts as though I don’t offer to pay - I--” 

“ It’s such bullshit…” I offer

“ Right! ! I mean.. We’ve been together for over two years and--” .

If only Father Daniel was not coming over tonight, I had no idea he was supposed to be here. It’s not like he knew anything, or would know anything… I hadn’t attended service in years. Not even after I came back home, despite Godfather’s protest. It wasn’t for me. I guess I’ll have to chalk my anxiousness up to good old fashioned residual Catholic guilt.

“He just makes me feel like I’m the only person doing something in this relationship--”

“Right…”

“Sometimes I wonder why I even bother…”

I felt awful, like a terrible friend. I was trying to listen, maybe find a way to lend some comforting advice, like I always tried to do. I couldn’t focus. all I could think about was the sound of my name falling from his lips. My name coming out in muffled gasps, as he buried his face in the pillow. The feeling of his cock, pressing into my thigh firmly as my hand delivered blow after stinging blow. The way he arched up against me, grinding against my leg until he's writhing, panting, tears staining his cheeks, only then would he murmur stop.

“Sometimes, I wish he would just stop!”

The sharp clatter of my knife hitting the sink pulled me out of my thoughts and I quickly reach for it, muttering some sort of an apology.

“Jill are you okay? “ Christina asks, immediately surveying my hand. 

“Y-yeah... butterfingers.. “ I laugh, my face turning bright red. I could feel my my body starting to react at the memory, nipples hardened threatening to poke through my thin cotton blouse.

I quickly turn on the faucet as I begin rinsing off the potatoes. 

“Gosh Im sorry.. I'm doing all of this complaining.. I haven’t even asked about you. How have you been Jill? Really?”

“ Don’t be sorry Christina, you know I'm always here to listen when you need me, don’t even worry about that. And I’ve been, fine really.. Just busy. Work and all.” I shrug

“Busy is right! They must be running you ragged over there at the firm, I’ve seen you what… three times so far this month?” She asked, giving me a playful nudge.

“Grunt work… all grunt work.. “ I sigh shaking my head. It was true, I was busy. I was grateful to have landed a job so quickly. I had only returned back to Pittsburgh about three months ago after graduating. Cuda had insisted that I move back home, and that my old bedroom was exactly as I’d left it. But I couldn't do that. I loved my Godfather dearly, and I without a doubt appreciated everything that he’d done for me, but I couldn't imagine moving back, even If I felt I needed to. The moment I boarded the train leaving town, I felt as though some of the pressure was finally being released, I felt lighter, weightless. The kind of weightlessness that came from no longer feeling tethered to one place, one way of thinking, one way of being.

“ Well, I’m glad you decided to stay for dinner…Im really sorry, I didn’t know Father Daniel was coming over myself until Grandfather called.. It would have been nice for it to be just the family…

“ It’s alright.. I mean, at least it’s him, can you imagine if Father Klein hadn’t retired... “ We both turn to each other with wide eyes, before we begin to laugh… 

“This certainly wouldn’t be happening tonight…” She said, rising the glass of wine to her lips.

I nodded, refilling my glass. We continue to chat mindlessly as we finish up. Pots are boiling, the table is set and we’re leaning over the counter laughing like old times. I barely notice when Martin slips into the room, until I hear Christina gasp

“ Gosh Martin.. You’re so quiet.. I didn't even hear you come in!” She said with her hand over her chest

My ears instantly start to burn, and I finish off the rest of the wine im my glass in one gulp.

She quickly hides her glass.. “Is Cuda home yet? I didn’t hear the door..” She said peering into the hall… We all knew his opinion on drinking at any other time except meals..

“No, not yet…” He says

Im taking my time, inspecting the various condiments on the counter anything to avoid looking at him. My face is flush, I bit my lip suddenly aware of the fact that not acknowledging him might make me appear more inconspicuous. I take a deep breath. 

When I finally glance over to him, his eyes are already boring into me as he leans against the doorframe, hands shoved into his pockets. I can’t explain the look that he’s giving me, but it sends a sligh shiver up my spine, and warmth elsewhere. It’s like he knew exactly what I was thinking. I was suddenly aware of my hand again and I wondered how he must have felt. I was certain that I could see him wince ever so slightly as he shifts his weight off the doorframe, slowly making his way over to the counter. For a moment I wondered if I’d actually hurt him? Why was he looking at me like that? I panicked for a moment before remembering how he’d practically pounced on top of me the second I let up, hands binding my wrists to the bed kissing me deeply, he’s harder than I had ever felt him. His teeth drag over my skin, biting down hard in some places...he’s hot to the touch and before I knew it he was pinning my knees to my chest as he nearly drove me into the headboard. I glance over again,and I can no longer see his face, his hair had fallen into his eyes as he leans over the counter, fiddling with the dials on the radio.

“ Oh.. did you hear… Someone is actually staying for dinner…” Said Christina with a broad grin.

That seemed to get his attention, his head snapped up. “ You are?” He asks sounding genuinely confused.

“Yeah...I caught her as she was leaving and wouldn’t take no for an answer…Oh, did you get the present she left for you?” 

“Present?” He asked, clearing his throat... I could see a faint hint of pink spread across his cheeks as well, and I suddenly feel a bit less out of place.

“Yeah yeah.. You know.. The latest copy of “Everyday Magic”… that I slipped under your door…” I said a bit more forcefully than I would have liked. 

He seemed to quickly catch on and piped up “Oh yeah. I did… thank you…” 

“No problem…” I said shortly. There is a brief awkward silence, and we both look at each other as if to ask the other “what are you doing?” 

After a few moments, we hear the familiar barking of the neighbor’s dogs down the road. It was about five after five… Cuda was home.

~~~

When I first met Martin, I’ll have to admit I was somewhat underwhelmed. I was told all the stories, grew up with mentions of “Nosferatu” the family curse.. The family shame. I didn't believe any of it… It was all horseshit. He was there, when Cuda met me at the train station, he was instructed to carry my bags, Which I adamantly refused. He was there, this boy no more than twenty, looking flushed and overheated,he wore a jacket which I'm sure he regretted as we began the long walk from the train station He didn’t say a word, keeping several odd paces behind me. When we got inside, it was no different, as Cuda gave us a brief ‘introduction’. We stood inside the doorway, my bags on the floor. Godfather pointed out that his room was upstairs, that he was not allowed to speak with me unless necessary. I could feel his eyes boring into me, an indiscernible look on his face. He seemed almost annoyed, uncomfortable, as anyone would be. I didn't want to think about how Godfather was treating him. I only stayed there three nights before I received the keys to my apartment.

 

In those three days, we danced around each other like cats forced to share the same space. When I entered the room he would leave shortly after, when he entered, I could feel the strange barrier between us, an iciness. If I accidentally bumped into him, he would recoil away as though I were contagious. He’d seem to try and put as much physical space between us as he could. I’d ask him a simple question,and he’d look at me as if I just grew a second head. That part really irritated me.

Sometimes He would stare.. when he thought I wasn’t looking. I didn’t have to look at him to know, I could feel the intensity of his gaze from across the room. It didn’t unnerve me, for some reason, but It left me wondering what exactly was going through his mind. What was he thinking? When I’d turn to face him, he’d glance away, seemingly annoyed… like I had interrupted him from something. I of course didn’t believe all the things Godfather would say about him, but I decided...he was definitely strange, if not flat out rude.  
All in all, it didn’t really matter. I would be leaving in a matter of days, and he would be stuck there.. with him Something about that part really bothered me..  
~~

It was all an accident really. I had no Idea that Christina would be coming home on her lunch break, and I guess In a way, I should be thankful she arrived home after all was said and done. She probably would have heard him halfway up the stairs.

I don’t even think I knew that he was actually home. Some days he worked in Cuda’s shop. So when I knocked on the door, and he answered, I really didn’t have an excuse for coming over.. He gave me a brief glance over, and I could see his eyes darken a bit. He steps aside allowing me to enter. We manage to make small talk for a couple of minutes as we sat on the couch. I could see him absentmindedly toying with a stray piece of yarn hanging from the quilt. My mouth felt unusually dry my heartbeat thundering in my ears. He nods in agreement to something I said and I can see him moving closer. He leans in tilting my chin towards him, and kisses me briefly. His lips are cool beneath mine, they tasted slightly sweet. The kiss was more of a question, and he leans back, nose inches away from mine. He didn't have to wait long for an answer because I immediately crash my lips to his, hands already working their way beneath the hem of his t-shirt. 

 

~~

It always starts out so awkwardly at first, neither of us sure how to instigate things. We didn’t even know what it was we had with each other, but this had to be at least the ninth time we’d slept together in the span of two weeks. I was his first… everything, first kiss, first---

When it happened, I swore up and down that it was an accident, a stupid mistake. I felt horrible like I was the one who should have known better. I felt like I coerced him into it, though that was anything but the truth.  
~

“But I realise.. I’d really like to be with you…” 

None of it was meant to be malicious. I wouldn't say I “teased” him, I only wanted to see of he would notice me. Notice me the way I noticed him. We had been getting along great, I found myself looking forward to his company. I really liked Martin… as a friend. We were practically family, and I hated myself for the way I thought about him sometimes. He was just so beautiful to me for some reason. His face was perfection, his lips. He often spoke so softly, I’d have to lean in close. It was never close enough, ad he would look at me as though he wanted me to come closer.

I couldn’t deny the flutter of anticipation in my stomach, heat rising to my face. I remained motionless as he tentatively rose his hand to my cheek, thumb grazing over my lower lip. My heartbeat hammered against my ribs as he eased in closer. Say something.. Ask him to stop. I found myself leaning into his hand. He’s ill.. He doesn’t know what he’s doing… you teased him! Feather soft hair brushed against my cheek, his breath ghosting over my skin as he whispered something that I could not quite comprehend. He smells so.. nice.. sun kissed cotton, fresh cut grass. The second his lips ghosted over mine, I knew it was over. It sent a jolt of electricity throughout my whole body, all my senses were on edge. He pulled away only slightly, nose inches away from my own, and I could have sworn, he was trembling. I kiss him this time... gently, my hand raising to his neck, as my lips part beneath his. He mirrors my actions best as he could and before we know it, we’re stumbling into my bedroom, unsure of who started to tear away at each other's clothes first. 

~

The day that I received my keys, I couldn't be more ready to get my stuff and get out of that house. It was about twelve-thirty in the afternoon, and I was sitting at the kitchen table reading over part of the orientation packet for my new job when I felt Martin slip into the room. I resist the urge to get up and leave before he can… and give him a brief glance. He leans against the wall with his hands shoved into his pockets, watching me with those eyes. “ Hi Martin…” I said,not really expecting a response.

After a second, He mumbles something

“What?” I ask, slightly annoyed.

He chews on his lip for a moment. 

“He said that I’m supposed to help you move..” He says shortly.

I smirked inwardly… I highly doubted that, why would he. Cuda made it perfectly clear from the beginning… he wanted as much distance between us as possible, and Martin seemed completely fine with that.

“ I don’t have that much stuff really… nothing heavy, I think I can manage.” 

He’s silent for moment. 

“The stairs...h-he said there are stairs, in front of your apartment.” He said standing up away from the wall.

I open my mouth to speak but refrain… I’d really call it more of a stoop.

It’s really hot outside, at least in the early nineties, I didn’t really want to think about the prospect of navigating around in this heat or doing any real work. But still… I could wait till later in the evening when things cooled down a bit. 

“It’s really hot out there…I'd hate to ask you to-”

“I don’t mind…” He said.

I eye him incredulously for a moment, allowing myself to look at him fully for the first time. He seems a bit more relaxed now, his shoulders were not nearly as tense.He didn't have his arms folded over his chest protectively. He still seemed wary, cautious, as though he was expecting me to lash out at any moment. My eyes move over his features, and I could feel something coil inside. My eyes linger on his lips bit longer than i would have liked and I quickly look away.

“Sure… Why not… If you really don’t mind that is…”

He simply nods… 

“Great…” I say standing from the table… “ I’ll whip up something for lunch, and then we can get going alright?”

“Okay…”

~~

It is through sheer force of will that I manage to pull myself away from him. He sighs in protest, leaning in to kiss me once again...But I refrain bringing my fingers to his lips. “ Shh.. Martin, just hang on… w- we should go upstairs…” 

“There’s nobody home…” He whispers. He begins to kiss my fingertips one by one, sucking on them biting, bringing his lips to my palm. I struggle to make sence of the situation, how does he do that? 

“We should go up to your room…” I whisper

I can see him ponder for a moment before he lifts himself off the couch, extending his hand for me to follow.

~~  
Something seemed to shift the day that he helped me move in. His whole demeanor changed dramatically. Maybe it was something to do with the fact that he was no longer in the house with Him. He didn’t look at me as though I was some sort of alien. On the drive there, I’ll admit, I talked a bit more that I would have liked. But he didn't seem bothered by it, he did not sigh in aggravation. Instead he sat, watching me with those eyes, listening. At some point, I apologized for rambling, and he actually smiled. 

I like listening to you Jill.

We got along just fine after that. 

I knew how he felt staying with Cuda, and I tried, for the most part to do anything I could to get him out of the house. We would take walks after he got off, which was usually around two pm. On the weekends he would spend most of his time with me. I would run errands, go to the park, or the movies. On days when I wanted to stay inside, he made himself comfortable,watching me prepare documents for work, helping me make lunch. 

We were close, in every sense of the word. He liked to lay with me sometimes. I would sit on the couch, idly fiddling with the remote, and he would join me shifting almost uncomfortably at first, before leaning in draping across the couch laying his head in my lap. I would instinctively begin running my fingers through his hair, toying with the strands. I would glance down briefly,ignoring the urge to brush my fingers across his jaw.. Trace them along his lower lip. What was I thinking? 

At some point, he’d seem to get flustered, I’d even feel him heat up. He’d mumble something and excuse himself. I’d later find him either out on the porch or idly staring out the window. I wondered what went through his head sometimes. I would change the subject to something light, or offer to head out and he would loosen up a bit, but I could tell something was on his mind.

~~

 

I let my eyes travel over him for a moment as he stood with his back to me, bent over slightly, propping himself up on the rails of the bed. I watch as his breathing begins to steady, my hand ghosting over the small of his back. Angry red marks covered his thighs and backside, He flinches slightly as my fingers smooth over them

“Do you want me to stop?” I whisper, absentmindedly rubbing at my hand. I can clearly see the imprint on his left cheek and I bite my lip. I hated to admit how much the sight turned me on…  
I almost wished he would say yes so we could just get down to business… the ache between my legs was almost unbearable, and if we kept this up any longer I might have to take matters in my own hands. I shift, pressing my legs together tightly.

He shakes his head ‘no’ after a moment. 

My fingers entwine in his hair, tugging gently forcing his head up. He hisses slightly

“Im sorry, what?”

“No..” He whispers, voice slightly hoarse, “ Don’t stop Jill…” 

 

“Okay then…” I say, and before he has a chance to change his mind, I pick up the wide paddle brush and begin delivering blow after blow, to his quickly reddening backside. All the while, he moans and gasps and I’m unsure if he’s trying to inch away or lean into me. After about the eighth or ninth I pause, allowing him to catch his breath, which comes out like more of a choked sob. His head falls forward, and I watch as the faint muscles in his back tense and relax. His hands grip the bed rails tightly, knuckles white. I can hear him sniffle, so I put the brush down and lean in, raking my fingers through his hair, gently massaging the nape of his neck. “Shhhh..” I whisper. He’s trembling as lean in pressing my lips along the tops of his shoulders, his neck.

 

In an attempt to quell some of my guilt, I snake my arms around his waist, just holding him for a moment. “ Oh Martin… I wish you would just let me be nice to you….” I whisper.

“You are…”

My fingers travel lower, wrapping around his erection. Just as I expected he was rock hard, throbbing, precum had began to slide down his shaft and I start to stroke him. He lets out a low moan, pressing himself against my hand. “I could be so nice to you if you’d let me….” 

He’s breathing heavily, thrusting against my palm and I can tell he was getting slightly impatient. I take up a steady rhythm, stroking him faster, as my other hand moves to his backside smoothing over the heated flesh. “ Do you want more?”

“Mmhhh-.” 

“What?” I ask gripping him a bit tighter

“Yes… I--unhhh.. I want m-moree..”

I release him suddenly despite his sigh of protest. “Get onto the bed…” I say turing my back to him. I can hear the bed springs creak as I began rummaging through the drawer.

He watches me as I position myself on the bed, but when he attempts to kiss me, I place my hand on his chest… “We’re not done yet….” My shift in demeanor seems to catch him off guard and I struggle to keep my face impassive. I gesture to my lap “Lay down.” He shifts, almost awkwardly for a moment before crawling over to me, settling down. “Higher…” I said pointing to the pillow to my right. 

He seems to catch on and moves so that he’s draped across my lap, chin resting on the pillow his groin pressing into my thighs. I take a moment to regard him briefly. As my nails rake down his back, he hisses slightly… I take my time doing this, soothingly raking my nails down his back, watching as his spine arches, tracing over the various handprints and welts. 

“You’re being so good for me… you know that?” I whisper. 

He mutters a response, which comes out as more of a low moan. He grinds into me slightly,  
and I raise my hand hesitating for only a moment before I deliver a smack, as hard as I could, to his backside… he lets out a startled gasp.

Again, and again, each blow harder than the last. I'm getting breathless and so he. The pain in my hand increases, uring me to hit him harder. He wanted this..

His moans are muffled by the pillow as he grinds into me, cock pressing into my thigh…as I release a flurry of smacks. I can tell he’s trying to,move away from me, so I pause, grateful for the fact that he can’t see me as I rub at my sore palm. It’s angry and red… and feels like it’s grown to the size of a catcher’s mitt. I hit him again, before smoothing my hand over the spot.

“Do you like me doing this to you?” I breathe.

He mutters something into the pillow.

What?” Smack

He gasps..

“I didn’t hear you” 

Two more

“Unhhff... y-yes-s yes I like It…” 

I survey him for a moment, his head is slightly turned to the side, but his hair covers his face, his breathing is shaky, and I could hear his sniffle slightly as he moves his forehead to rest in the crook of his arm. 

“Shhhhh…” I coo, once again smoothing my hands over his tender flesh… 

“So pretty… “ I whisper under my breath. As I continue to caress him, I smooth my hand over his backside, traveling lower fingers lightly tickling at his balls. He gaps slightly, grinding his now weeping cock into my thigh...I resist the urge to turn him over and wrap my lips around it.

Why does he like this? Why does he want me to hurt him? Does he feel just as guilty as I do? Is this his idea of making amends? I hated the way he made me feel sometimes.

“I don’t believe you” I say before grabbing the brush releasing another flurry of spanks all the while he pants, grinding himself against my leg. His moans increasing in volume, turn into shouts, whimpers and then I finally hear

“Ohh--ohhh-kayy… S-stoOppp-”

I drop the brush immediately hand hovering over his skin, the warmth was practically radiating off of his heated flesh, angry and red. I watch the steady rise and fall of his back as he catches his breath, I can hear him sniffle slightly, and I bite my lip, my hands moving to his hair… I begin moving my fingers through his hair soothingly, my nails raking over his scalp, gently tugging.

”Shhhh… it’s okay..” I whisper. He does it again, I can see him raise a hand, absentmindedly wiping at his eyes, his nose, and for a moment Im worried, wondering If I had actually hurt him..

He shifts slightly, before lifting himself off of me. I'm panicked for only moment before he turns to me, immediately crashing his lips to mine, tugging my shorts down over my hips. He kisses me relentlessly, teeth scraping teeth, and I struggle to catch my breath. His lips move to my neck, biting down, his hands grope my breasts. He’s on top of me, biting at my neck, sucking hard. as his hand moves between my thighs, giving me only a preview of what's to come. He teases me only briefly, his fingers slipping inside effortlessly. I barely have time to register when he parts my legs, wrapping them around himself as he thrusts into me.

~~~


End file.
